


Split - Can i trust you?

by JaliceCookie



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Books, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Trust, Zoo, childhood problems, did, split
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: Living with Dissociative identity disorder - difficult. Trust in other people - impossible. Because of her illness, the young Naya seeks for advice from Dr. Fletcher and meets Barry - and later the other personalities of Kevin. For the first time in her life, Naya believes she can trust a person - but what price will she pay for it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Philadelphia**

**A side street in front of Dr. Karen Fletchers Flat**

 

 

 

It was very warm for this afternoon.

Also because the danger is then too high , that someone could address me - at least for the period where I have my body under control - because I share my body with a 'few friends'to say it nicely. But that was not it - no, it was anything but not nice. It was scary for me and I finally wanted to talk to a psychologist after years, who would not immediately send me into an Asylum- a friend of mine had recommended Fletcher to me.

It was not a real fiend - a girl from a mental health support group , from my old hometown. We wrote irregularly via Whatsapp and actually could not really like each other - but I was grateful for the tip with the psychologist. And now I was on the way to Dr. Flescher - of course, one of my personalities had previously thought , it was i good idea to make an appointment by phone.

 

"Excuse me, sir," I said as I had jostled an older man.

"Tze always this youth of today!" He complained and I could see his brown eyes glittering angrily - but then made me to move on quickly and found myself after a few minutes in the street again - where the office of Dr. med. Fletcher should be.

Of course, the youth of today was anything but not almost nice - but did I count with my 21 years still to the general youth? No, I had a job in a library and a - not necessarily normal life. Besides, I did not belong to the kind of people, who is looking for trouble.

Arriving in front of the old building, I put my headphones back in my jacket pocket, took a quick breath and then pushed the door open. Afterwards I found myself in an old staircase - there was a lot of wood and if I remembered the lettering of the bell labels properly, the Dr. Fletcher office was at the top floor

"There we are now - are you ready?" I whispered, slowly picking up the single old steps as the voices of the others spread in my head - some of them were in favor of taking this step , to talk to someone , who would help us could - but others thought it was a really stupid idea. But we did not have time to discuss it now - after all, it would be rude not to arrive on time for the appointment.

**.....**

 

 

Finally i was on the right floor, where Doctor Fletchers Office was.

There were next to a few normal apartments and smaller independent practices and I found the right door quickly and pressed without further thinking about it, on the bell. There were footsteps and a few seconds later the door opened and an elderly woman with already white hair opened it.

"Hello - how can I help you?", This woman wanted to know friendly and I was so surprised that she was older than the average of psychologists, I've met in my life - most of them had finished their studies and did not know - how complex and complicated we were - they did not want to know and neither did they want to listen to us.

"Hello - I had an appointment with Dr. Fletcher," I said, and a quick, friendly smile appeared on the older woman's face before she invited me in and I hoped she would call her the name - the one with she had phoned.

A problem with my illness was , that while I was able to perceive the actions of others when they had the light, some details were blurry or missing - unfortunately I did not know who, had phoned Dr. Fletcher. The psychologist asked me to sit down on a couch and after I had taken off my jacket - I sit down on the couch. My green eyes kept an eye on the approximately 70 year old woman - waiting for her to say something that would help my memory.

"So you're Naya Kenson" said the psychologist, and I nodded- so at first I would not find out who was in charge of the others - calling here.

"Yes - that's right, thanks for taking the time to Dr. Fletcher" I replied and my gaze slid to the small bowl filled with various sweets.

"Would you like to tell me something about yourself Naya, why did you ask for an appointment?" asked after a few seconds and so I turned my attention back to her, and my green eyes sparkled a little bit nervous.

"It's - a complicated story - I've been to some psychologists and most - do not believe the story or have barely time to listen" I explained cautiously, feeling the elderly woman's calm gaze on me.

"It's important for me, that I listen to my patients - take the time you need Naya" said the psychologist and I nodded - trying calm myself a little bit down - to relax.

We all were excited about this - new unknown attitude and did not know how and if we could tell this woman anything - but I believed, that she was different - unlike the other psychologists we've met in the past few years. So it was clear - I would tell her about us - but very carefully.

"Okay - so my name is Naya Kenson, I'm 21 years old, working as a temporary worker in the Philadelphia Library, living in a small apartment near the city center and reading a lot in my free time - but I ... I .. I'm not alone - I'm never alone, you know Doctor Fletcher - I have Dissociative Identity Disorder - also known as Multiple Personality Disorder....but theres a difference...i think you now it...."

I felt my heart beating a little faster - me, no, we were afraid of the reaction and in our mind's eye the reactions of the past psychologists played out - angry, disgusted, horrified, full of fear.

We were nothing to be afraid of - we are no different - we are just sick and that's not bad right?

It took a few seconds for a , before almost motherly smile to appear on the older woman's face - an unknown situation and an even less well-known reaction for us.

"I work with a person who suffers from the same disease - we have made great progress in recent years and if you want to talk about something specific, you're welcome to talk with me about that Naya - may I ask how many you are?", said and I tried to ignore the loud call of names in my head, closed my eyes briefly and after a few seconds really quiet came.

 

**.....**

 

 

"We are 7 who live in Naya's body"

Seven different personalities plus Naya herself - who were present in the body, alternated more or less fair with receiving the light and tried to help Naya.

"I'm looking forward to meet the other personalities. Naya - would you like to have a drink?", Dr. Fletcher said afterwards and the first quiet session began, in which the young woman did not feel,  like somebody wanted to tell her every single detail of her life, with which you can quickly get her to the next psychiatry.


	2. Chapter 2

**We are many**

 

"Would you like to have some sweets Naya?"

I looked away from the small, little bowl in which, as like at the last session, were some various sweets and candies. I liked the choice that you have of the bowl and the fact that Dr. Fletcher put emphasis on big chocolate brands, because i discovered brands like Lindt or Hershey. It suited the small bowl - but I was not hungry for chocolate or candy, so I said thankfully no.

"No, thank you - I had a already lunch", I thanked for the offer, watching the 70-year-old psychologist pull out a pen and a small block, presumably to take notes for the session.

"May I ask what you had, I only had tea and a salad for lunch", Dr. Fletcher asked, and I slowly nodded, amazed that someone liked the combination of tea and salad for lunch.

"Pizza - we were hungry for pizza and lemonade" I replied, and pizza was actually what most of us liked pizza, whether it was good or not in combination with soda, was another question.

"The young people like to eat fast food right? Well, I would like to learn a little more about the other personalities today, if that's okay for you Naya" replied Dr. Fletcher smirking and I wondered if we wanted to take this step - too If I regret asking the others for their opinion, because then everything was so loud again, I thought about the options.

"Fast food is easy to eat and delicious - even if some of us are more enthusiastic about a diet and are shopping a lot - green veggie stuff", I replied, smiling slightly.

"M .. must we talk about that Dr. Fletcher? We're not sure if that's a good idea", I said quickly and did not want to talk about it. I was not ashamed of ourselves - but most were suspicious and did not believe us - that we are real. So I looked away from the psychologist , to one of the windows, from there you could certainly see wonderful the street outside.

 

"It was just a suggestion Naya - we'd like to talk about something else first", Fletcher said sympathetically.

It was not that we did not trust her, but we all always need a little time - no, that was not true - we could hardly trust anyone - everyone judged us, maybe Dr. Fletcher was different, but first I wanted to switch the topic.

"Please - did only work with patients that have DID?" I asked , glad that the psychologist put the block plus pen aside.

"Yes - I specialize in this topic and many of my patients are doing everyday jobs and have permanent jobs", the psychologist said friendly.

"That's good - there are not many like you, Doctor Fletcher - they speak from experience , rather than - as if they were not quoting from one of the many books" I said cautiously, and automatically my gaze slid to the many books that appeared in the book high bookcase of the apartment were recognizable.

"It makes a difference, if you only learn from books or want to do some practice work", Dr. Fetcher replied, seeming touched by my words. If it was only the truth, then you could say that it out loud or not?

"Books are great - you can go on a journey to another world ...do you believe us that we real to you? Most of the doctors and psychologists we've been to - have spoken of it, we only we are ill, that we do not exist - that we are an illusion - but that is not true ... we are there ... we are real Doctor"

 

 

**....**

 

I looked away and thought about how many times, we could hear that something is wrong with us, that we are sick and need to be 'healed'. Our personalities are nothing more than imagination.

But that was not true - we were so real, each one of us was - no imagination or hallucination, no ghost that appeared from time to time. Unfortunately, so many people don´t understood that - and even fewer psychologists wanted to understand that we were different - so different.

That was why I - why we all could not trust anyone - not a single person understand that we were all completely different personalities. Why should Dr. Fletcher be different?

Just because she did not ask us the annoying questions at the first session, or gave us the impression , to send us to the next best psychiatry after the first session?

"Naya - I believe that the different personalities from DID patients are real - I've seen it, it's not fantasy, as many of my colleagues still belive , and most people do not believe it until, they see it with their own eyes", Dr. Fletcher told me and these words were not chosen . as if they were from a textbook - but from years of personal experience.

"That sounds - honest and impressive" I said, smiling briefly.

"If - you want Dr. Fletcher, I can write something down about us" I suggested, finding it easier for me to write something about us, to make a kind of short profiles from all of us.

"I would be very happy, if you were ready to do that Naya" said Dr. Fletcher, and I heard the joy in the older woman's voice. Then the psychologist handed me her pen and some paper. I laid both on the table in front of me and began to write something down.

"Do you know Dr. Fletcher - we're many - and each one of us is unique" I said during the concentrated writing and somewhere it was the other's right - we had just known this woman since a session, and some of us cautiously are understandable somewhere.

After a few minutes, I looked at the result of the written names from the many personalities. Carefully, I handed the psychologist the ist and watched her read the names.

 

 

 

 

**#Naya Kenson**

 

**Number 1**

Name: Jason

Gender: Male

Age: 15

 

**Number 2**

Name: Fynn

Gender: Male

Age: 29

 

**Number 3**

Name: Leslie

Gender: Female

Age: 32

 

**Number 4**

Name: Colin

Gender: Male

Age: 24

 

**Number 5**

Name: Liana

Gender: Female

Age: 3-4

 

**Number 6**

Name: Brandon

Gender: Male

Age: 19

 

**Number 7**

Name: Helena

Gender: Female

Age: 18

 


	3. E-mail interruption

E-mail interruption

 

The meetings with Dr. Fletcher were now going to be regularly, once a week - it had become a kind of routine for us to visit the psychologist in the old building and talk to her - even if the fourth session was due - So we were positive - well, most of us were.

"I wish you a nice afternoon Miss Kenson - see you tomorrow, I'm glad that tomorrow is finally Friday and the library is open only until 12 o'clock", a colleague and library staff spoke to me, just before I wanted to go - why was it so hard to understand , that I just wanted to be free - I wanted to be happy with the session with Dr. Fletcher, but no, there was always this extremely difficult interaction with other people. I do not really like other people, especially not when they stand between me and my end of work.

 

"Thanks - I wish you the same", I murmured and somehow wanted to use the time of the short break before another word of the others to scurry quickly through the door.

 

"Would you like to have some ice cream with me and the others? We still wanted to go to the shopping center - there is a really great ice cream shop", the colleague suggested to me and I said no thanks, and then left the library.

Now all I had to do was come to Dr. Fletcher's practice without any further incident - and to do that, I had to use public transportation, aka the bus. That was not the worst thing - no, as I sat on a seat in the crowded afternoon bus - the voices in my head grew louder and the other personalities wanted to give their opinion to what had just happened - of course they wanted to do that.

 

_"Your social interaction is - a shame", said Helena derisively._

_"Leave Naya alone - she had a busy day" , Leslie intervened._

_"Yes, we'll have to listen to you later, too - as she tries to make a clever statement to the Doctor Lady", Helena replied._

_"You should be more nice - Naya tries to maintain her social contact s- not very good, but she tries", Leslie soothed the younger._

_"Yes - I see the success - I am responsible for Naya´s social life, Naya sweetie you should urgently change something - how to celebrate - oh yes let's go celebrate, in Philadelphia are certainly good clubs. We could cancel the appointment and have fun", Helena shouted enthusiastically._

_"We're not canceling the appointment",  Leslie countered._

_"Of course - we can never have fun, but if I'll have the light - oh yeah Naya will wake up with a huge hangover" Helena said._

_"How well you don´t decide who gets the light - and I think it's just fine that we vote over who's in the light" Leslie said._

_"If it was you Leslie - we would spend the whole day just - shopping, reading magazines and doing boring stuff - Naya I know you can hear us - come on - got to a party is much more fun , than too - such a boring date to go" whispered Helena convincingly._

 

**...**

****

As I entered the old building, I quickly put my phone in my backpack and then took the wooden stairs,  up to the floor where the psychologist's apartment was.

 

Just when I wanted to ring the bell - the door was opened from the inside and a blond-haired young woman came out, thanked Dr. Fletcher and then, without taking notice of me, went down the stairs.

"Hello Naya - please come in",  Dr. Fletcher turned to me with a friendly smile.

 

Just as we wanted to start the session - an loud sound like the message tone for an incoming e-mail was to hear and I could see with my green eyes,  that Dr. Fletcher would have just like to get up - to check her mails.

 

"It's okay - we'd like to have a look at one of the many books - which you have on the shelves - if that would be okay , Doctor", I said and got a grateful smile from the older woman. So I got up from the couch and closed the door and go to the bookshelf as she went to her PC - to check the incoming messages.

 

There were a lot of books - most of course about psychology and all the illnesses you could get - but I also discovered a book on meditation and could not imagine - that our psychologist was a person doing something like meditation.

 

But as a psychologist you certainly need many books that deal with the area...the important topics.

 

"Did you arrange the books by author and date of publication Doctor Fletcher?", I wanted to know.

 

"Oh - no Naya, I have not got around yet, they are split up according to the different topics and the books I've already read",  Dr. Fletcher explained and a smile appeared on my face - at least there was some of the books were order.

 

**....**

 

 

 

"Naya - I just got an e-mail from another patient who asked for an important session and he's coming in the next few minutes - I'm really sorry", said Doctor Fletcher, and I put the book about meditation , back on the shelf and felt sorry for the older woman - she should not worry about something like that.

 

"This is not a problem Dr. Fletcher, then it will be a short conversation today", I replied and was actually quite happy about this e-mail interruption.

 

"I had written with this patient, that he would have to wait a bit - after all, our sessions are very important.  I would like to know more about the other personalities Naya - at the last session I had the pleasure to talk to Leslie - are the other personalities ready to talk to me? ", asked with a gentle - almost mother-like smile - in which everyone else would instantly trust - but we remained suspicious, slowly settling on the couch and Naya was pushed out of the light, someone else took her place.

 

"Some of us, Dr. Fletcher, don´t think the same way as Naya did -  because of all the awards that you had got here - we are not impressed by it.  Because you're unknown to us, and Naya does not deserve to be hurt by another unknown Person again - by any strange Person again  - and Helena is good at it, to annoy her with some new hangover - by to much drinking - I am Brandon - I am pleased to meet you "


	4. Tasks

**Tasks**

 

"I am pleased to meet you Brandon - Naya recently wrote a list with all the personalities who live in her and may I say that i like your name very much?"

 

Dr. Fletcher gave the 19 year old man a short friendly smile.

Brandon looked at the older woman and did not know exactly whether to rate her as positive or not. He was someone who usually did not listen to the chatter of others, who made himself an image and was still one of the friendlier personalities - so Brandon was pleased with the compliment.

 

"Thank you very much - did you know that Brandon in the Celtic origin 'Beacon Heaven' means - a fitting transcription, the others make fun of my name sometimes - for spoiled child - but at 19, I'm more mature than some of us , Brandon counted out and changed his sitting position on the couch. After all, he knew exactly that was less good Naya , often put out parties and her too much alcohol.

 

"How do you like the job in the library Brandon?", Fletcher wanted to know with interest, and Brandon once laughed at the question - not because it was funny, no, if any of the older ones would ever listen to his opinion - Naya should have taken another job.

"It's a job - that brings us money, finances the flat we live in - and is necessary when you're living in a city like Philadelphia, and I prefer something - modern - like a writer or fashion designer - who reads today still books - i mean old books -  there are e-books and if you want to watch a movie, you do not have to go to a video store, what's Netflix for?", Brandon voiced his thoughts and received protests from the others - of course Naya's job was necessary - but why could not they have chosen better?

 

"Of course - but you're all in agreement with the job you're pursuing or is there a specific book you like Brandon?", Dr. Fletcher continued to investigate.

"I like the works of Shakespear - Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet - Othello", Brandon said and found himself for his multi-faceted personality.

 

"That sounds like you have a lot of interests. Brandon - Shakespear is an wonderful writer, may I ask what kind of job do you do for Naya?", Dr. Forleter agreed and then asked for Brandon's job, which Brandon was responsible for.

"My job for Naya - I would say - it's my job - to get Naya excited about literature", Brandon mused and found it so aptly expressed. The others did not like literature - but he thought it was important to watch at least the pieces in the theater or, at best, to read through the books. Literature was important.

 

"Literature - that sounds very interesting - may I ask you - do you know the duties of the other personalities, do for Naya?", Dr Fetcher wanted to know after a short break and at the latest from that question came protest from the others - They did not want to blabber the Brandon, how important they all are to Naya, and that they all have different responsibilities. Brandon understood it and once shook his head slightly - even if the psychologist had asked nicely - she would certainly understand that he could not give any information.

"Excuse me Doctor - your question is met with protest from the others - even though I was hoping that they let me do this session with them after Naya said it's fine , if I give away the light" Brandon explained after a few seconds.

Dr. Fletcher nodded understandingly. Of course it was important that the others said, whether they just agreed or not. She did not want Brandon or the other personalities-who had not met Karen yet-to force something they did not want.

"That's not a problem Brandon - I do not want to force you or anyone else to do something they do not want to talk about", the psychologist clarified, noting an approving smile from Brandon in response.

"That makes me happy to hear - because I would get together with the others later and believe me Doctor - that can be quite exhausting, but some of the others have allowed me to tell their role for Naya," Brandon said once ran through the shoulder-length hair.

"That would be good to avoid, I do not want you Brandon getting into trouble because of my curiosity - just a moment please, I have the list that Naya wrote down in her file - I'll just get it"

With these words Dr. Fletcher got up and set off - to get the list out of Naya's file.

 

**xxxx**

 

 

Brandon was pleased with the result - as he and the others had clearly seen - Dr. Forleters was different - unlike the other psychologists she had talked to in recent years - she was forcing them all down and that gave her a great deal big plus.

"Good Brandon, I had talked to Naya at the last sessions and today I got to know you - about which personality may you tell me the task?"

Dr. Fletcher had put on her reading glasses and now put the list with the names of the others on the small table.

"Leslie takes on the aduldt responsibility, she fits in, if Naya or Liana doing something that can lead to unsightly consequences"

"Then Helena allowed me to tell something about her - while I'm responsible for Naya's literary knowledge and Leslie for the Responsible Aduldt Actions about her - Helena has the job - to uphold the social life of Naya - with parties - especially with lot´s of parties"

 

"The third person - who has allowed me to tell you about his job - is Jason - he sees it as his task - to play video games - or he goes outside,  to buy video games and Jason also take care of who get the light"

 

Brandon did not find it particularly interesting that Jason was just such a fan of video games - but everyone had a right to do it in the light - what he wanted - at least to a certain extent. Brandon watched carefully as the psychologist even took notes and nodded slowly.

"They all seem to be very important to Naya , Brandon - if possible, I'd like to talk to one of the personalities they mention in the next few sessions," Dr. Fletcher asked, and Brandon decided later, when he was alone with the others - to discuss this.

 

"I'll discuss it with them later, and maybe it's possible" Brandon answered kindly.

 

**xxxx**

 

 

"Our session is over now - my next patient would have to ring at the door bell every minute",  the psychologist said after a moment. Brandon had no problem with that and wanted to hand Naya the light when he remembered something else.

 

"No problem - may I use the bathroom first Dr. Fletcher?" Brandon asked politely.

 

"Of course, it's the first door in the hallway on the left",  the 70-year-old woman confirmed his request and Brandon nodded, decided his backpack next to the couch on which he just sat, let stand there - before Brandon on the Made way into the bathroom described.

 

 

This was small - not very big and had has a small window. Brandon heard the doorbell and some curiosity came up in him - who was the emergency patient for whom the appointment with Dr. Fletcher had been so short? So the 19-year-old hurried, of course, washed his hands and could clearly hear the voice of a stranger person - a male person.

 

"What are we going to do now?", He asked this question to everyone and got different answers. Jason wanted to buy a new video game, Leslie wanted to go grocery shopping and Helena wanted to find out - , who was now also in the apartment of Dr. Fletcher - would probably look hot.

 

"Guys I meant right suggestions like - go to the movies and watch the new documentary and - wait what Liana we don´t do this - it its a bad idea"

 

Brandon muttered, about Liana's comment to use the soap and make the bathroom more pretty. The girl had suggested that you could make some soap bubbles with the soap dispenser - to make the bathroom more beautiful.

 

Brandon rolled his green eyes once and looked at his reflection thoughtfully - before he finally decided to leave the bathroom again. Shortly after he closed the door behind him - he went back to the living room, because there was still his backpack he had to take with him.

 

**xxxx**

 

 

"I don´t want to bother any more now Dr. Fletcher - see you next week",  Brandon said as he entered the room and stopped for a moment.

 

Because at the large bookcase was a male person - he was tall, had a beanie cap on his head, wore a dark trenchcoat  and now turned around.

 

"I'm glad you spoke to me Brandon - ah Barry, this is Brandon - I had an appointment with him before you arrived", Dr. Fletcher introduced them to each other and Brandon watched intently as - Barry now in very elegant steps came up to him, had a friendly smile on his lips and held out his hand.

 

"I'm very glad to meet you Brandon",  Barry said, waiting for Brandon to respond.

 

Normally Brandon was polite, well behaved, and quick to react, but the only thing the teenager was capable of was a quick smile-since Helena and Colin were making a very loud statement in his head how  attractive that Barry looked.

"Very pleased - Barry" , the 19-year-old finally brought out and watched as the older man began to look at his top - which of course was Naya's top - and then swept over the shoulder enthusiastically.

"The shirt is made of polyester, with a complicated embroidery pattern and washable at 30 degrees",  Barry said enthusiastically, and Brandon looked puzzled at the man - why did he now put his hand on his shoulder?

 

 

Actually, he wanted to say something - but Naya asked for the light at the moment and Brandon gave iit to her. Immediately after she had the light, Naya tensed and looked helplessly at Dr. Fletcher. The psychologist had recognized in recent sessions what Naya's facial features are and smiled encouragingly.

 

"Barry is very talented in fashion - but I don´t believe Barry that she is so excited - that you touched her shoulder," Karen said and Barry looked away from the seam on the blonde's shoulder and Naya dropped the bright blue eyes - sparkling with enthusiasm.

 

 

"Oh - sorry - will not happen again, then you have DID too - if I may ask",  Barry said with a sweet voice and Naya only nodded a little overwhelmed, instead of giving a sentence in response.

 

"Dr. Fletcher is the best - you're in good hands by her",  Barry said confidently, giving Naya an encouraging smile.

 

"Thank you",  Naya managed to say, taking a step back from Barry and finally reaching for her backpack.

 

"Goodbye" she told Dr. Fletcher and addressed Barry before she left the psychologist's apartment.


	5. Time

**Time**

 

"I'd like to ask you to be quiet this time - Dr. Fletcher is sure to be pleasantly surprised ,if we do not blush and behave during a session."

It was Leslie's time this time - she was allowed to go to the appointed date today and the 32 year old had dressed up very feminist. She wore a knee-length dress, had a bangle and a necklace in black - the blonde hair Leslie always wore a ponytail and makeup, of course, she also wore. As the oldest she had to radiate a certain maturity and so a ponytail was incidentally handy, because you never had to paint a few hairs from the face.

"That's why Brandon - I'm going to talk to Dr. Fletcher too and you will not listen or see it this time - you do not really have to hear how I report on Naya's incident - after that we can decide what to do with the rest of the afternoon "Leslie said to the others and did not want to get involved in another discussion - looked again in the mirror of her bathroom and was satisfied with the result.

"I know you would not like to run around in a dress Brandon - but you do not have to - I'll have the light during the session - and now, sit down on your chairs"

With a quick grip on her black purse, Leslie left the apartment a few seconds later.

"It's not that you're not allowed to see Colin - I just want to see if Dr. Fletcher reacts to the incident the way we did it - like the other doctors have imagined," Leslie Colin said during the interview Way to the practice of Dr. Fletcher made.

"Please, I do not know if Barry will be there and - wait, not all at once what's going on?"

Leslie stopped in a side alley and massaged her temples. Colin raved that it would be great to see him again. Brandon complained that it was absolutely unnecessary that Leslie wore a dress and Naya did not want Leslie to talk about the incident.

"Naya - you know it's only for your best when we test Dr. Fletcher's response to the other psychologists - and not condemn us," Leslie now said to Naya who had crawled in her chair and by all means tried to stop the visit somehow.

"I know you're scared Naya - but we're here for you - you do not have to be afraid of anything," Leslie said softly and reassuringly and a soft smile appeared on her lips as her words took effect.

"Well - as everyone has now realized - that I would like to speak with Dr. Fletcher alone - you will certainly spend time differently," added Leslie, and then stepped out of the side alley to continue on her way.

 

**...**

 

Some of the others had something against Leslie´s favorite color black, but Leslie liked it -something mystical about the color, and she liked the mystic stuff.

When she reached the door leading to the psychologist's home, Leslie pressed the bell, a few seconds later the door buzzer sounded and the blonde could press the door open.

Even before she had entered the first old wooden staircase, she heard footsteps coming from above.

 

"Hello Brandon - do you want to go to Dr. Fletcher?"

 

Barry walked casually down the stairs and Leslie stopped to look at the man, who, as always, was dressed in the most outrageously fashionable fashion, gave her a smile.

"Brandon is - busy today - I'm Leslie, pleased to meet you", Leslie said with a friendly smile and shook Barry's hand.

 

"Okay - you have a beautiful dress on Leslie, and the jewelry fits perfectly with the course of the dress around the waist," said Barry and Leslie smiled at this flattery.

"Will you immediately give a compliment to every person you meet? And yes, I would like to talk to Dr. Fletcher," Leslie answered when asked if she, like Barry, wanted to go to the psychologist.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Fletcher," Leslie added, watching the friendly smile turn into an apologetic, had her words been wrongly voted on by Barry's commentary?

" She got something in between - she was trying to reach you - or Naya on her phone but she could not reach anyone," Barry told her, surprising Leslie.

"That's strange, Naya's cell phone is -", while the 32-year-old said those words, she reached into her purse and said sobering that there was not said in this phone from Naya.

"- not in my purse", Leslie finished her sentence and did not know who of the others had the phone last - only it would explain why had not reached them.

"Thanks for saying - I'll send you an email later and ask for a new appointment - is it something serious?" Leslie replied, walking down the stairs she stood on and watching Barry follow her ,

"She did not tell us , what it was about - but it sounded very urgent, and after we finished the session, she left right away," said Barry, and Leslie noticed him studying her attentively.

"I wanted to apologize once again - the last time I just touched Brandon's shoulder - I've just got a fable for fashion," Barry added, and Leslie noticed that this time he was wearing another Trenchcoat - it was a bright green 

"So i don´t have an meeting with Dr.Fletcher today..."

 

**...**

 

 

Leslie could not have predicted this shift, it was unexpected, but unlike some others, she was wonderful with it. An advantage if you were the adult in the circle.

Helena would have probably panicked and complained , how unfair that would be - but Leslie was not even Helena.

"Do you like to have a coffee with me?" Barry asked her after a few seconds and that question surprised Leslie even more - than the fact that Barry wanted to invite her for a coffee.

"That sounds - after a great idea ", asked Leslie and that brought a radiance on the face of the fashion lover.

"Do you know the cafe near the museum of local history? There is wonderful milk coffee there" Barry enthused, and Leslie just shook his head.

"We've only been in Philadelphia for a month - but if you say the coffee is good there, I trust your opinion", Leslie said, feeling something strange - Barry also had DID- it was weird but maybe he would understand how difficult it was for them all - how difficult it was, that they were different and of course Leslie was also looking forward to the milk cafe in this cafe.

"Wonderful - then let's go", Barry said with great motivation, and the two left the complex to make their way to the cafe.


	6. Coffee

**Coffee**

 

"And you have not got see a lot of the city, in the month you live in Philadelphia Leslie?"

 

The 32-year-old looked at , Barry who buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket and asked her many questions like this one.

"Our work is very - good for us and we are often in the cinema or in various theaters in the next big cities", Leslie replied, thinking about how hard it was for the person to persuade others to do what she felt like.

"Cultural activities - what about art exhibitions?" Barry wanted to know and the oldest of Naya's personalities smiled briefly, then clicked the traffic light at an intersection and waited for it to turn green.

"Interesting - art is always a matter of its own - but I hardly believe that there is an art exhibition in the Museum of Local History", Leslie replied to the fashion-conscious young man's question.

"No, of course not, but it's a recent exhibition at the Philadelphia Museum of Art - if you fancy and time, of course, we'd like to go there," Barry suggested and Leslie smiled and almost nervously rolled her eyes.

"Oh sorry - if I talk too much to you, then please do not take it personally," Barry added quickly and Leslie only shook his head.

"The eye-twisting was not yours Barry, do not worry. Only the others just complain about it - they do not have to give more cultural things - I'm responsible for the cultural activities and would be a visit to the art museum well-presumably I have to listen later - what a boring old philistine I am - but hey someone has to serve for the cultural stuff and if I still have fun and interests in the museum visits it's all the better ", Leslie replied and found it important that she does not let the cultural activities in her role play a backseat.

"There must be some fun in the responsibility you carry with you - and you, Barry, myself, and some of the others have already noticed that you're in vogue," Leslie added, wanting to say that.

Before Barry would give an answer, however, he stopped Leslie at the door of the cafe near the local history museum and the 32-year-old gave him a grateful smile before she entered the cafe followed by Barry and chose a seat by the window.

"My heart beats for fashion - for drawings and sketches to fashion and I'm trying on a few own Desings," said Barry and then grabbed the small drinks menu - to take a look at this.

"Fashion - I still know someone who would share this interest - but that's interesting, I'm horrible at drawing," said Leslie and picked up the second drinks menu.

"It's very simple - when the muse has kissed me, I need half an hour to draw a good drawing, at least for the rough draft - the details come with time," Barry said and Leslie thought he was nice.

"Time is important - it can happen very quickly or very slowly - have you ever noticed that children perceive time differently than we adults do?", Leslie asked and decided to go for a latte.

"Oh yes - taking children's time was really different and can spend hours dealing with one thing - um Jade wanted to say that you're wearing wonderful make up," Barry replied and his blue eyes sparkled a bit unsettled as he remembered the other person's name mentioned.

"Jade? Like Jade West from Victorius?" Leslie asked, having enough clue from all the teen series, thanks to the younger personalities like Helena, Jason or Brandon.

"The series knows Jade too - but she's one of the other of us," Barry explained and Leslie looked at him for a moment, until Brandon told her that Barry had told him that he also had to live with DID.

"I was not present at the meeting between Brandon and you - but you know how it is - when you're different?", Leslie wanted to know and could hardly believe - to have found someone who could possibly understand - how complex such a Life could be.

"Different - it's different - but may I ask how many you are? We're curious because most of 's other patients - are complicated," said Barry.

When the waitress came, Leslie ordered a latte and Barry took a regular coffee.

 

**...**

 

"You don´t ask a lady about her age - nor about the number of others personality´s - who share the body", Leslie taught the younger boy in a stern voice.

"Sorry - of course not, but would you still tell me we've never met anyone - who does not immediately react strangely and is a fan of coffee with milk", Barry said apologetically, giving Leslie a charming smile.

_"Don´t be angry - he invited you for a coffee - you should be grateful", said Colin._

_"Ask him, if he ever played Harry Potter Lego on PS4", Jason commented._

_"Aka him, if the name Shakespear says something to him", Brandon muttered._

_"Ask for Jade - maybe she wants to go celebrate with me - oh yes, come on Leslie - that would be so nice to go celebrate with somebody who likes make-up and stuff like me", Helena said loudly ,_

_"Just answer the question - Barry seems to be like us - maybe he can become a friend", said Liana._

_"Answer Leslie now! - otherwise he thinks you're still deaf"; Brandon joked and got approval from the others ..._

 

Leslie smiled briefly at the various opinions on Barry and ignored Helena's request to ask him; if Jade would like to celebrate with Helena - that was incredibly inappropriate on the one hand and on the other Leslie did not want to bother him with something like that. But with one statement, the others were right - Barry seemed to be nice and maybe he could become a friend.

 

"We're not used to meet someone who - is so kind - Dr. Fletcher is one of the psychologists that is not so bad to us", said Leslie, getting a sympathetic look from Barry.

"If we had not met Dr. Fletcher 10 years ago - we would never have gotten the job to earn the money, we need for our flat", Barry explained sympathetically.

"So I could trust Dr. Fletcher - if I told her something - what happened a few days ago - some of us think, it is a bad idea to tell her about the incident on Naya's work", Leslie said - because as well as the other personalities, it was among other things their task -Naya to protect against dangers.

"Dr. Fletcher is the best - you can trust her - and incidents - we know enough of them, so much happend at work - but we always have to think positively", said Barry confidently and gives the service, which came a few minutes later with the two ordered drinks to the table , a grateful look.

 

**...**

 

Then Leslie took a sip of the milk coffee and had to admit that it tasted good.

"I should have talked to her about an incident at work today - Naya works in the Philadelphia Library and one of the others did not respond well to a visitor and wanted to take the book the visitor wanted to borrow. That being said, this visitor had been extremely rude to Naya", Leslie said, not knowing exactly - what prompted her to tell Barry about the incident on Naya's work - maybe it was really his positive charisma ,

"She will not criticize Naya's behavior but just talk to you about it - Dr. Fletcher is not like the psychologists who now hold eternities - which one has done wrong and which one should make an effort," Barry explained to her and Leslie could hear from his words - which he trusted Dr. Fletcher - how it must be, if you can trust a person?

"I would think of mentioning the incident, but thanks for the tip - and to answer your question - not counting us, we're a total of 7 and you Barry?" Leslie replied and now wanted to know how interested in the young man stood.

"We're many too - not counting myself we're 22", Barry said a bit quieter so as not to attract the attention of the other guests.

"A considerable number - impressive," commented Leslie, and her first thought was that this circle of chairs had to be very large.

"We're getting along pretty well", Barry replied, glancing at his cell phone for a moment, frowning, then sighed softly before taking the last sip of his coffee, then popped out his purse and put a ten-dollar bill on the table. This gesture amazed Leslie and she hoped for an explanation that followed a little later by Barry.

"A co-worker wrote to me - I have to go - but as promised I'll pay you the coffee - it was nice to meet you Leslie - maybe we will see each other again", Barry got up and threw Leslie a friendly smile and read a piece of paper on the Table before leaving the cafe.

Somewhat perplexed Leslie stared at the ten-dollar bill and would have liked to reply that it was nice to meet Barry and talk to him - but she had not been given the opportunity to do so, because Barry was already gone. So she thoughtfully drank her milk coffee and looked at the note and curiously picked it up. There was Barry´s mobile number on it.


	7. The incident

**The incident**

 

"Jason - I know you're responsible for the the light - but please, if we allow Helena for the session with Dr. Fletcher - she's just going to talk about how much she wants to party, how much she can run want - and it would give a bad overall impression "

Leslie had prepared for that - it would be she who would now have the floor at the psychologist's meeting today - and since Jason was responsible for distributing the light - he would decide who gets it. And someone from the others had actually suggested Helena - this Leslie could not allow and not only because she was the eldest of them all and therefore in charge - no one never knew exactly what Helena would say - and which is not.

"I know - we want to tell Dr. Fletcher about the incident after it did not work out last week - but let's talk to her or - oh, wait, Jason, you saw it as well - then I'll apologize, of course - me guess we can make an exception and let you talk to her - but please do not start raving about it - how wonderful the last level in the Harry Potter Lego was for the pc, "Leslie said after a few seconds and the 32 year old was not had been aware that Jason had passed the incident in the library - just as she had also watched.

Leslie had been convinced that Jason was busy thinking about a video game he wanted to buy-this boy is full of surprises, and Leslie knew she could at least trust the teenager a little more than that Helena - the 32 year old had no problem with Jason getting the light for the session today.

"Just let me pack your phone before - it does not have to be forgotten," added Leslie, walking into the bedroom of the apartment they all lived in, making sure that cell phone was in the jacket pocket of Jason's jacket - after all, they did not want to - that unpleasant thing from last week repeats and they are unreachable.

"You could make a good horror movie in this house - I mean from the old staircase - it's wood and that would be completely realistic"

Jason stood in dark jeans, a plaid shirt, his red jacket and black glasses on his nose in front of the staircase of the residential complex where the psychologist's practice was, and his comment made perfect sense for the video game fanatic. When shooting a horror movie you would slip on the stairs and then break something in a clumsy movement - yes Jason had next to video games and a Fable for horror and thriller movies.

"Okay, alright, I'm going upstairs - calm down guys," Jason made a brief gesture with his hands to calm the others, who told him to go up and make it on time - and that's exactly what he did.

 

**...**

"Hello - we have not met yet right? "

Dr. Fletcher had opened the door to her apartment and immediately and Jason had noticed the slightly surprised look of the older woman.

"No - but I find you very positive - my name is Jason", Jason said and he then entered the apartment and took a seat on the couch.

"Well, Jason - I'm glad to meet you - I like your glasses," Dr. Fletcher replied after sitting down and giving the teenager a friendly smile.

"Thanks - even though the others are not enthusiastic about the glasses - I think they're cool," Jason replied, grinning and not bothering the others' comments - hey such glasses could be cool as well.

"I apologize that our meeting last week could not take place - I had to travel to a relative at short notice," said the older woman and seconds later put a pen and notepad - a sign that the real part of the session soon start would.

"All right - we were worried and Leslie had forgotten her cell phone at home - so you could not reach us - is her relative good?" Jason replied and once straightened his glasses, which had the stupid habit, off and on to sit on something crooked on his nose.

"Unfortunately no - my sister has passed away and this Saturday is the funeral," said Dr. Fletcher and Jason did not know how to deal with such a situation - death was fine for him due to his video games - so it put a short sad Smile.

"But - we are not here to talk about myself - may I ask what is your job Jason?", Replied Dr. Fletcher quickly and thus redirected the topic back to the actual topic.

"Well - I'm a fan of horror movies, thrillers and video games - I think casual work is just fine," Jason replied to the question.

"That sounds interesting - what happened to Naya last week Jason?"

For the time being, Jason had agreed with the others that they would not tell Dr. Fletcher - that they had met with Barry - that would be a story for another more appropriate time.

"Well - there was an incident in the work - as you know we're working in the Libary . and last week something happened to Naya - we'd like to talk about it," Jason said of the older woman's question watched the reaction. Most psychologists were disappointed at this point - angry and just plain bad - how would Dr. Fletcher react to mentioning an incident?

"Please - continue Jason," Dr. Fletcher said, giving the teenager a friendly smile - that Jason interpreted as positive and started to tell - what had happened exactly a week ago in the library.

 

_"It had been in the afternoon and a couple of high school students were coming to investigate a topic in biology, and Naya had been assigned the task of escorting them to the appropriate department and explaining briefly the shelves with the books - where the Students would find everything they need for their research._

_As you know, Naya has had a problem keeping eye contact - she does not like it and there is nothing wrong with it - only these high school students seemed to have found food in it - they provoked Naya, they started tearing book pages out of the books and they insulted Naya - then one came to another._

_Liana wanted to protect Naya and actually let her go, but before Liana had the opportunity, Helena took over and she had insulted the teenager and hit her head with one of the books lying around - after Helena realized what she had done - Colin took the light itself and offended the teenagers very badly and told them - how impossible their behavior is - then Naya had a conversation with her supervisor and although he understood it - we had to apologize to these idiots "_

Jason sighed once and was able to fully understand both Liana's reaction to getting Naya out of the situation, as well as the reactions of Helena and Colin, but he found it impossible that Naya had to apologize to those idiots in the end. After a while, the eyes of the video game enthusiast turned to , who now looked up from her notes.

"You do not have to fear about anything Jason - it was a protective mechanism and the described behavior of the teenagers who came to Naya's workplace - and they behaved so badly on purpose - has nothing to do with them or with any of them - but maybe You should talk to Helena and Colin - to think a little bit in such a situation, "said Doctor Fletcher and Jason was impressed by how gentle the older woman said that - she did not blame them and was absolutely - friendly.

 

"We - we'll talk to Colin and Helena about it - thanks for listening to us", Jason said with a sincere smile on his face.

"It's not my job to punish her for something  Jason - maybe I should talk to Helena or Colin at our next meeting and what about Liana?", The psychologist replied cheerfully.

"That will certainly be possible - except perhaps with Liana - depending on what mood she is and how her social behavior is - she can be very shy a- we take care,  that she does not come to light in awkward moments" Jason explained slowly.

"You're welcome to discuss it Jason - you do not need to be afraid of me - you can trust me"

These were Dr. Fletcher's last words before Jason thanked the session and left the psychologist's apartment after making an appointment for the next week.

 

**...**

 

When the teenager returned to the apartment, Naya asked for the light and Jason handed it to the teen, with the conscience that he had done something good today and told Dr. Fletcher about the incident.

"Thanks Jason - I ... I wanted to write Barry - after Liana had said this thing at the meeting - maybe he's so nice we could become friends with him - it would be worth a try before Helena is back in my ears "At some point I'll die from my lack of social environment," Naya said.

Then Naya opend Whatsapp and updated her contact list there. Indeed, Barry's name now appeared under her contacts, and she wondered why he did not seem to have a profile picture. Naya hesitated for a few seconds to open the chat and write a message - but then she did and wrote the following.

 

_Hello Barry,_

_Here's Naya Kenson - I found the note with your number again and wanted to ask if you would like to do something._

It just take a few minutes,before an answer came and Naya's cell phone gave the typical message tone - but Barry seemed to be busy with something else, as the blonde was allowed to read while reading the message.

 

_Barry is not there at the moment - I'm Felicia - but doing something sounds good, how do you like popcorn and cola movies?_

_Felicia_

 

 

Surprised Naya looked at the message and of course she remembered Barry has mentioned to Leslie, in addition to Barry that Kevin has over 20 other personalities and the text message was nice - so Naya agreed and send of Felicia the address of the cinema and give her the time when they wanted to meet there.


	8. Popcorn

**Popcorn**

 

 

Why did I want this situation again? Of course I was glad that the other personalities have taken control in the last few days - I was only allowed to sit in my chair in a big circle and it was - enjoyable, relieving and I could hear the others talking about the day's events. Why I had decided to meet Felicia in the cinema.

"Did not you want it that way Helena? I'm absolutely spontaneous - and do something for my social life," I mumbled as I entered the large shopping center in Philadelphia, which also had a movie theater, in which cinema I would meet Felicia At least I went out, because I did not know how it was with the system with Kevin - maybe his other, had different times in which they were allowed to have the light?

"N..No I'm not going to a Club Helena tonight, you know what happened last time we were there? Yeah - we had drunk too much alcohol, behaved like celebrating teens and who was allowed the hangover the next morning Poor Colin, "I murmured, not wanting to think about how it would end up if I just went to a club like that. It was another topic with Helena - she was open-minded, fun-loving and a typical teenager - the complete opposite of me and poor Colin was allowed to hang the hangover on the last party outing the next day, but I knew only too well that dear Helena Next time would be the turn of the light - Jason had arranged it as a determiner over the light so.

**...**

As I drove up the escalator to the cinema, I was relieved to find that it was not so crowded that meant there were few people I did not have to look in their eyes - fine. Although Helena wanted me to have more social interactions, it really did not have to be eye contact with strangers who talked and laughed loudly with their friends. At the bottom of the escalator, I headed for the entrance to the cinema, but waited a few meters away beside the big posters that informed one of what was going on for a movie right now.

"Hey, I knew I had just seen you Naya"

Startled, I flinched and looked away from the colorful children's poster and realized, to my surprise, Barry.

"Hello Barry, you scared me," I replied, recognizing the fashion-conscious about his clothes and his friendly blue sparkling eyes.

"Sorry, that was not intentional - did you choose a movie yet?" Barry asked, pulling his purse from his jacket pocket as if it were a matter of course, and that was the time for me to intervene, he did not have to pay - please really Not.

"Um, not yet, sorry I thought that-" I paused and did not know if Barry knew Felicia had written to me and wanted to meet me here.

"Stop, stop - stop Naya, you're not going to offend this hottie that you've been expecting Felicia!" Helena exclaimed loudly, glaring at the other characters.

"Even if Helena expresses herself so loud, I give her the right - tell him that this shirt his abdominals come to bear, yes, please Naya he sees - fascinating," said Colin carefully.

Colin - Barry is cool, he enjoys spending time with us - shit that Naya had a date with Felicia - let's have a good time with Barry, "Helena replied motivated.

"If it does not end there, we'll have a hangover tomorrow - it would not be a bad idea," Jason said, adjusting his dark glasses.

"Yes, her time was over and I read that she wrote with Kevin's cell phone and Leslie told me that you are a little bit shy, ", Barry replied and I stared uncertainly at his words Bottom, who liked it to be apprehended on his shyness, Liana had the same problems only that it was still labeled as partially cute in a three-year-old.

"Oh no, that did not mean negative sweetie, really," Barry said and I felt him put a hand reassuringly on my shoulder.

"Sorry, I know it's a problem - but changing the character is difficult," I said, giving Barry a smile.

"Oh, you would get along wonderfully with Kevin, but to answer your question from earlier - I wanted to meet you, because I know what a dominant personality Felicia can be, now she is stubborn, stubborn - and has a fable for the horrible color Violet, "Barry reported and I had to laugh softly at it - not because Violet was a bad color, no, it was more of the way Barry told it - in a lovable way.

"Colin tells me to tell he likes your T-shirt," I said, earning an amused smile from Barry.

"Thank you, that's really nice of him," Barry replied, and I could hear Colin blurt out a moved sigh-he was about to get Barry or just his T-shirt.

"He's flattered, but d..you really do not have to pay, which movie are we going to go to?" I replied, calmly watching him make his wallet disappear into the inside of his jacket pocket.

**...**

"What do you think of a romantic movie with a happy ending?"

We stood for a few minutes in front of the posters and could not really choose a movie that was appealing to both of us.

"What would you think of Kong: Skull Island?"

"Like me - and we agree on a deal, I pay the cinema tickets and you popcorn?"

I wanted to say something back but then Barry grabbed himself Gentelman Like my arm and we went to the cash desk of the cinema, got tickets and sat a quarter of an hour later with two large drinks and popcorn bags in quaint cinematic armchairs.

By the time the movie was over, we realized that it had started raining in the meantime, and of course neither Barry nor I had thought of an umbrella.

"So, that's called a cloudburst," I said, stepping aside to let people pass me who wanted to step into the pouring rain.

"Obviously - how far do you have to walk until you're home, Naya?" Barry asked, watching for a while as people passed us, running to get as little raindrops as possible.

"Maybe five minutes - and you?" I replied and had no idea where Barry lived.

"Since the S-Bahn will be overcrowded - we'll have to walk, maybe fifteen minutes," Barry replied, smiling briefly in torment.

I wanted to curse softly that the others should be quiet, their entire comments were absolutely unhelpful and yes I had thought about offering Barry to come over night with me, so he would not be so hit by the rain there - but the other personalities were screaming at me with loudspeakers to make this offer to him.

"You - you might as well come with me - the others suggest it and for me it's alright, you seem to be nice Barry," I said quietly and a joyful radiance was visible in the steel blue eyes.

"If it does not make any sense to you, I'd love to accept this offer, Naya," Barry said gratefully, and I only nodded in response that it would not be a problem for me and even less for the others. So we made our way to my apartment and was annoyed by the rain.

"The couch is very comfortable and the toilet is the door down the hall"

I already had my pajamas on and just told Barry about the necessities before he took a shower and that he could sleep on the couch in the living room.

"Thank you - I'll take a shower now and then sink into the land of dreams, good night Naya," Barry said gratefully and then set out to go looking for the bathroom.

I myself made my way to my bedroom, closed the door behind me and then snuggled into the comfy comforter - what a successful evening it had been.

The next morning, Naya was no longer in the light - someone else was the person sitting in the chair in the middle who had the honor to turn on the light. The green eyes opened and the first thing she noticed was the horribly boring ceiling.

 

Helena jumped out of bed and ran to the wardrobe to grab a skirt, a blouse and a pair of boots - to put on her clothes and then make her way to the bathroom.

"I do not want to look like a robbed garbage bin when I meet Barry right away"


	9. Strange Bird

**Strange Bird**

 

 

"Leslie damn shit ey - you used up my mascara, it was so expensive"

Helena was in the bathroom for about ten minutes, and it was important for the teenager to look good. Leslie certainly did not look the other way around with her motherly nature - but she did not know that Helena's mascara could not be touched on and above all did not need to - now she had to use this gruesome cheap mascara - which always looks like a panda bear, when she starts crying - all your fault Leslie, thought Helena, and then started to use the replacement mascara.

Helena enthusiastically opened the bathroom door and was somewhat satisfied with the outcome of her appearance - now she would surprise Barry with some totally unhealthy Pop Tarts.

As she walked through the living room, she briefly looked down at the still sleeping Barry, whose facial expressions seemed completely relaxed and calm.

"I'm so excited to meet you, Barry," Helena grinned to the sleeping man and then moved on to the kitchen to get the toaster from one of the cupboards and then set to switch on the coffee machine. The 18-year-old did not necessarily pay attention to whether she took care of the task, because Helena turned on the radio and a few minutes later, a recent pop song was very nice - after all, it was morning, she was in a good mood and Barry would finally be personal getting to know each other - how could you start a day better - than with Radio Music playing the beautiful Chart songs?

The 18-year-old party mouse was just about to do the Pop Tarts in the Toster, then it occurred to her that she did not know - which variety Barry liked the frozen toast-like candy. So she turned around and watched with a grin as the fashion lover had already risen and probably was a bit confused about the music that was playing.

"Good morning Barry - I'm Helena and have been waiting to meet you for ages - do you like Cookie Dough Pop Tarts or Chocolate Fudge?"

Helena held out the two packs of Pop Tarts to Barry so that he could decide what he wanted.

"That's nice of you Helena - I would take the Cookie Dough Pop Tarts," Barry replied and was visibly thrilled with the open-minded Art Helena.

"Cool - coffee is in the coffee machine, if you want you can take something - the others always say Helena, you're 18 do not drink so much coffee - we live in America so I drink my coffee, better than pointless with a gun everywhere go, "Helena explained and watched as Barry went to the coffee machine.

"One interesting combo you're wearing, Colin's sweatpants and Jason's Super Mario T-shirt," Helena grinned, noticing that Barry had borrowed a few things from them at the closet.

"I looked worse - believe me Helena," Barry replied, filling the finished coffee into one of the two cups.

"Hardly imaginable - so what do you do professionally - of Leslie you know that Naya has this incredibly boring job in the library," Helena researched without hesitation, because that was a point that was still unclear.

"I remember the conversation - oh we work at the Philadelphia Zoo," Barry explained, then added some milk and sugar to his coffee.

"At the zoo - that's really cool, does your employee get a discount on tickets?", The 18-year-old researched immediately and gave Barry a happy smile.

"You can put it that way, should I ever put the plates on the table in the living room?" Barry asked.

"Sure, it would be really nice of you," Helena replied with a smile on her lips and watched as Barry carried the two plates into the living room with his free hand.

"Oh shit, I forgot to switch off the mobile alarm clock - I'll be back soon - do not run away", Helena called into the living room and then ran quickly into the bedroom, from which one could already hear the alarm. Why did she forget that today? Oh yes, it had to be due to Barry's presence, he was just so cool.

Helena had turned off the cellphone alarm clock quickly and was on her way back to the living room. There, however, she had a strange picture.

"Dude, you do not really clean my living room table right now?"

Helena did not know if she should be amused or if it was just a prank. Had Barry not gotten his coffee well? Helena always had to go to the bathroom for bad or too much coffee, but this side effect had never occurred to her or any other person.

"The condition of the table is unacceptable," she heard the man say, but something was different, not only that Barry did not turn around, no, he used a deeper voice that sounded cold.

"Well, it's just a table Barry," Helena replied, circling the coffee table so that she could somehow face the man reasonably well.

**...**

It was no longer about Barry, but about someone else. His facial expressions looked austere, concentrating on cleaning the table top with a rag.

"Barry is not here - and now get disinfectant," the stranger replied and Helena crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can see me - who are you and what went wrong with you?" Helena demanded demanding, would be even more beautiful if this personality wants to tell her what she has to do in her own apartment.

It was horrible, "the man replied and Helena did not want to tear his rag out of his hand, but then she had a better idea.

"So, while you're about to give yourself up here as plasters - Naya's bathroom needs to be done and we always have a weird big talk who's going to do that," she said annoyed and that seemed like the keyword for the stranger to look up and see Helena closely.

"I'm Dennis, and your apartment is in a terrible state, I - I should be better now"

Without giving any further explanation, Dennis grabbed his dry clothes that belonged to Barry and were no longer drenched by the rain and left the apartment. Helena ran to the window and followed him a little way with her eyes.

"What a strange bird," Helena said to herself and now had a total of Four Pop Tarts, two of which were actually intended for Barry.

**...**

After all, the four-pop tarts had vanquished Helena on her own, and it did not bother the teenager that some of the others complained that these four absolutely sugared, unhealthy sweets were breakfast.

"Take your breath away - if that weird Dennis Vogel has already left, I guess I can eat the Pop Tarts", Helena admitted the two breakfast plates in the dishwasher and ignored the whine of Brandon, that it was absolutely too much sugar and he did not want to disfigure his wonderful trained body.

Brandon, if you had seen my face, and the emergency mascara that I had to take - that's a blemish and you should not train so overdone - the person following you has the most blatant soreness of their lives just because of you have to train a lot, "grumbled Helena and then cleared the toaster.

"Your training is so necessary - you look like a zombie from a Michael Jackson video"

"Urgh - work, why can not we have a more exciting job than working in a library?"

Helena did not have so much time to relax, because Naya reminded her that she had to go to work and was not even a weekend - well, it was Saturday morning and it was completely disabled that she had to go to work on a Saturday.

"Finally, you agree with me Jason - not just your video games in mind - who did this Saturday's work Fuck, please invented? It's so unnecessary - well we just have to go to work until 2 pm - hm? Yes Leslie is okay I'm not going to throw a book at anyone's head - I could finish her hardcore, mentally and her self-esteem hurt - oh yes, I like the idea "

Although working on a Saturday was the biggest shit Helena could call in terms of her own personal free time, the 18-year-old wanted to go shopping when the work was over - downtown Philadelphia has a lot to offer Helena forgetting that weird Dennis - and when some teenagers get the idea to screw up or get too close to Naya's body - Helena would destroy these disobedient idiots psychic - something positive had to have on Saturday mornings work yes.

**...**

"Miss Kenson - you scan the barcodes on the books and compare if they are in our system, if that is not the case, write the book title and number of the book on the sheet here"

After Helena had been told how dumb she had come to the library, she merely nodded and then began to work on the pile of books. Maybe she should have just as well reported sick, it would have been easier and funnier, but who would have thought Barry would stay overnight overnight? Why did this Dennis go into the light? Helena wondered for a moment if Kevin also had a system and she would like to meet him, but something said to the teen girl that Barry was not so open about Kevin and let him come out - like Naya's Case was. But it was just a guess and so Helena again devoted himself to the monotonous task of books scanning.

**...**

The five hours she was working now and it was well past two o'clock when Helena grabbed her jacket and backpack and really enjoyed her weekend. Unfortunately, there were no annoying teenagers on this Saturday morning, who could have done it psychologically totally finished - no Saturdays were mostly only retirees, students or families with small children there to either borrow something, wanted to give something back or relaxed a book in the sprawling library on one of the nice armchairs wanted to read. It had been quite a quiet working day and Helena was on her way to the nearby city center after leaving the library.

"The guy still has my Super Mario T-Shirt"

Helena rolled her eyes and wanted to take back her hilarious commentary regarding the video game Nerds wearing goggles - there was something worse than that Jason would not get his T-shirt again and basically Jason said something against Barry, because he would it would have been who would have cut off with the clothes - Helena would have hardly a reason to be annoyed.

"Bad luck Jason - you've got five others so do not cry around, Colin - well, why should I ask him if he can deny you some short shorts? If you want a date with him just ask him - blatant you Otherwise you are not so shy Colin, "Helena replied, thus silencing Colin, who made it very clear that it was her job - to ask Barry if he could do him a short shorts - Colin should even better his own ass and Jason is not supposed to howl over his fanboy T-shirt.

She would just ignore the two boys with their same wishes and spend the afternoon shopping.

"Celebrating would be awesome - maybe with Barry, I'll have to give you one, Colin, if you like him, you have a good taste, he's really hot - and now, I'm not annoying, I want to shop - no comments, this and that do not need it "

Helena headed for the first store and she was really looking forward to spending the money on things that others considered unnecessary - such as a Hogwarts T-shirt in the colors of Slytherin or a DC Joker figure - because he could be as hot as Barry - how well that did not hear from Helena's mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Receipt**

 

 

"Lena - really these socks are ghastly cheesy - pink, so from last year"

Colin had the light for this Sunday and the young man wanted to look more closely at the things that Helena had bought yesterday. Because the 18-year-old had told the other very clearly that they have to keep their eyes shut when shopping - through the annoyed tone of the teenage girl had happened and no one had said anything against what Helena bought would have. However, Colin had a little more fashion understanding than Helena or Brandon did.

"Besides, smileys on socks have not been in for two years"

Critically Colin took the pair of pink socks with yellow smileys in her hand and had not much desire to throw this fashionable bad buy in the trash can. Only Colin knew as well that Helena would kill him for it, or she would take her own chair and kill him at the very best opportunity.

"Why did not you ask Barry if he was doing anything? Surely he would not support such a bad buy," Colin muttered to himself, deciding to put the pink socks with yellow smileys back in the drawer of the closet ,

The 24-year-old had been keeping an eye on Barry since the first time Leslie had talked to him at the cafe. Barry was something special in Colin's eyes, the way he smiled, the way he spoke, and the sparkle of talking about fashion in those Blue Eyes, in which Colin could always lose himself. What a bad luck, but also that he had not had the opportunity to get to know the fashion lover in person. Of course, Colin hoped that would change that.

"How would Jason say, oh yes - with Merlin's beard, how can she buy something like that No - no, I can not accept that"

Colin slipped off his facial features as he spotted another thing Helena had found on her shopping trip yesterday.

And Colin did not mean the Joker DC T-Shirt or even Slyterin T-Shirt - no, it was something that absolutely did not work. A shirt with stripes.

"Oh, Lena - you know make stripes thick - and you certainly do not want to do this fashionable body - where is the receipt, I will personally go to the store tomorrow and give it back"

Colin picked up the striped shirt with his pointed finger as if it were a venomous rat that would bite him every second.

"How well I'm responsible for Naya's fashion skills and good looks - and I do not want to expose such a catastrophe to the poor girl"

Colin set about folding this fashion sin and then packing it in the bag of the shop where Helena had bought it. Now Colin only had to find the receipt.

**...**

A very difficult project for the 24-year-old had to find after three quarters of an hour of searching for the receipt that Helena had thrown him away - how nice it was of her to keep that on a note on the fridge.

"Good, then I'll dispose of it myself - hopefully it will not rain," Colin mumbled, grabbing Naya's cell phone, house key, and bag and putting on a fashionably up-to-date jacket before leaving the apartment to bring the bag to go to the nearest clothes collection container and dispose of it - this horrible striped T-shirt.

"May other people take it easy - for Naya it's an absolute no-go"

Fifteen minutes later, Colin stood in front of the clothes container and was about to put the bag in the container when he heard footsteps and turned around to look at Barry's face.

"I'm so sorry what happened - Dennis saw it as necessary, no it was not really necessary at all - it was his turn on the light and I could not convince him to give me a few more minutes - wait a minute, you wear your hair differently than Helena and your jacket is out of the current Sasion "

Barry looked at the jacket fascinated and this little detail had only noticed him now - that it did not have to be Helena.

"Fucked - this jacket immediately caught my eye and - I was in shock-in love - sorry my manners should be better, I'm Colin," Colin introduced himself and gave Barry a short charming smile.

"Colin, what do you bring to the container?" Barry replied, giving Colin a friendly smile.

"Oh - a horrible bad buy by Helena," Colin reported with a grin and threw the bag now finally in the container to then turn his attention back to Barry can.

"Tell me more," Barry researched with interest.

"A shirt with stripes"

"An Absolute No Go"

"I thought so too"

"So you also like fashion?"

"That should not be a question but a statement - and you do not believe me, which Helena probably lost on purpose"

"What has she lost - do not tease me so much on the torture Colin"

"She simply threw the receipt away"

**...**

"Why do we have to go to these sessions again? They are so boring"

Helena walked in with Barry and both were on their way to Dr. Forlet's practice. The teenager was anything but enthusiastic about the psychologist's weekly visits and would rather do other things - things that were more fun than sitting on a couch for an hour and talking about what happened - if she wanted to solve her problems, then Helena could just watch a Netflix series and forget the world around her - but no, she had to go to a psychologist so that Naya is in good hands.

"Dr. Fletcher helps us - to master our everyday lives and our problems Helena It is important that we talk to her," Barry said and held the 18-year-old the door to the house complex a few minutes later.

"We do not need Dr. Fletcher, we've found you, we can help each other with our problems - what do we need like a psychologist?" Helena replied, thinking it was a wonderful concept - Naya and Kevin both had DID and so they had found someone to talk to. So you did not need to visit .

"That would be quite a possibility - but Helena you do not know some of the others - they are not thrilled with the friendship we have," Barry replied and a slightly worried smile appeared on his face.

"Hello, how can not like me, I'm so great, you can party with me, drink and shop - the perfect combination of fun and action," Helena explained, and that sentence elicited an amused smile from Barry.

"You are a very joyous person, Helena, and many of us value that - but there are people who would not respond positively to you or anyone else of yours - because their views are different - bleaker," Barry replied.

Honestly the guy is crazy - I had to eat your two pop tarts - but you do not know any of us either, and let's make a big deal out of it - no, "Helena stopped on the stairs and crossed them Poor in front of her chest, she did not want to understand why Barry was so concerned that the friendship that had arisen between them in the last few days - should be something negative.

"No - not Dennis, I know he is weird but wants to protect us and Kevin - we did not meet some of you, that's true but we do not know if it fits in with the conversations, and I would be happy to meet the others Helena, "Barry assured and suddenly a mocking smile appeared on the 18-year-old's lips.

"Ah, I understand - Colin told me that you two, after this clothes throw thing very much - have talked a lot with each other - are there already sparks on the fly? Both fashion singers - singel - and Colin is not the ugliest of us," Helena said teasingly, remembering Colin telling her that he was beginning to feel something for Barry.

**...**

The teenager could watch Barry cheeks turn red.

"Colin is a very nice person - why should I tell such a private person to a teenager with a big mouth?" Barry replied amused.

"Um, hello, because we're friends, until now, Felicia and Dennis got to know you - that's reason enough," Helena replied, briefly fumbling her cell phone out of her jacket pocket to see how much time she had left to sit with Dr. Fletcher had.

"Good argument, and we've had the honor to meet Jason, Brandon, Leslie, Colin, Naya, and you - there are two missing if I remember correctly," Barry said, and that was a point Helena did not could deny.

"We are a complex system - there is still missing Fynn and Liana - but they said that they want to come too - at some point at least," replied Helena and then leaned against the banister.

"I just want to protect you from the personalities - who may not want you to be good," Barry said, laying a soothing hand on Helena's shoulder.

"Sweet - do not worry about the Colin, who would instantly succumb you and take you here - but I know what it's like to care about the safety of others - there are not just good people - you do not need to protect us 'We know all too well Barry,' said Helena gravely. She knew it too well when one of the other - less well-disposed personalities took the light and put everyone else in danger that was not connected with good intentions.

"Okay, then I'll suggest the others after the session with Dr. Fletcher - ah of course Hedwig had asked me to give Naya a picture he had painted"

Barry pulled out of his shoulder bag a picture where in crooked letters Hedwig's name stood and a meadow with flowers was on it.

"Flowers - how creative," Helena said, and took the picture to stow it in her shoulder bag.

"Yeah he went to a lot of trouble - oh we have to go up now, Dr. Fletcher is definitely waiting - we'll write Hel after all?" Barry said and pulled Helena into a short hug again before going up to the apartment the psychologist left. Helena smiled briefly.

"You do not need to protect anyone who has to deal with the same bullshit problem as you do - but it's a nice touch," she mumbled thoughtfully.

**...**

"What did you do in your spare time Helena?"

Dr. Fletcher sat opposite the 18-year-old and had spent the last half-hour of the session telling Helena how the last week had been for her and of course for the others. Helena had told her that Colin had thrown away a garment she had bought - because she did not like the fashion lover's claims. Dr. Fletcher had already met Colin and she liked the young man, who was not afraid to say his opinion. Nevertheless, Karen also wanted to know what exactly Helena had done in her spare time.

"Just normal teen things - you know, chilln and look at Netflix - do you know that once you've started a series and have such an addictive addiction factor - that you can not take a break while looking in? Happened to me and I was the next day - really bad mood, "Helena said and Karen watched the grin on her face, the bright sparkling eyes and the swift movement of her hand - in all the years Karen had been working as a psychologist - she knew exactly what signs people could have if she did either want to hide something or have experienced something that should not necessarily come to light.

For a moment, Karen wondered if Helena wants to cover up what traumatized Naya at the time. Because Karen had not even talked to that young woman about this one particular point. It was something completely private and mostly associated with emotional outbursts - Karen absolutely did not want to put Naya in a position that would mean chaos for her and the others. Many of her DID patients had told Karen that all the other identities wanted to protect the wounded - they did not want to send her through the pain tunnel again.

And that's why Karen wanted to take this step in peace and when the time came. But she had now recognized which of the personalities she had gotten to know - the dominant ones are - Leslie is one of these people, as Karen Helena should assess. After all, Helena was a teenager who was mostly in a good mood.

"Oh times are long gone for me Helena - but today's youth do not like Netflix, did you talk to Colin about why he threw away her garment?" Karen continued to investigate and was sure if Naya She wanted to open up to her or one of the other personalities would then open to her about Naya's past - if they feel ready for it. Her own time, where she had spent the nights around the ears - with things other than the youth today with Netflix.

"You still look young - of course, when my time was over in the light - I told Colin how unfair it is that he threw my shirt off and -"

Karen noticed how Helena stroked her upper arm with her right hand and her facial expression changed, she became a gentle smile, the expression in her eyes was different and Karen suspected that someone other than Helena had seized the light.

"That top was a fashion sin - I could not allow that - oh, Dr. Hazletcher, I did not want to interrupt the session with you and Helena - but I could not stop that," Colin said, and Karen thought it was, even after all the years still incredibly admirable as the personalities seemed to argue about the light or did not appear on schedule.

"They have the light, or Colin," Karen inquired, not resenting the young man.

"Yeah - well, it's unplannable, but Helena will understand - she's not supposed to act like that, the top is horrible and it was a must to have it disposed of," Colin said, grinning and relieved that it was not a problem for the psychologist, he seemed to have the light now.

"We all have different views and Leslie also thought it was horrible, she just did not say anything because - huh? I think it's more than fair, you've been after Helen and you have not talked to Dr Fletcher for a long time - yes, yes I ask her is okay - Dr. Fletcher Leslie is just asking if it's okay to take over the rest of the session? "Colin asked, and after Karin nodded, his expression changed again.

**...**

"Children - you know how that is not  the doctor? But in this case I have to - forgive me Helena, Colin agree.I would not have chosen this top - it would not have in my fashion taste is different from that of Helena, but also different Colin's - but we also have completely different views on other issues - like a family - there is also rarely an opinion on various topics not? "said Leslie and Karen recognized in the woman again recognize the adults, the person the was responsible for the responsibility, almost like a mother and sometimes that could be something good.

"Helena seems to be somebody - bringing variety to everyday life, but it's nothing negative if you have different views - have some spare time before after this session - I'm just very curious," Karen said, giving Leslie a smile ,

"That's not a problem doctor - I'll probably have to go shopping - Jason and Liana have eaten all the cornflakes and the sweets - you must know I have a taste for chocolate with mint as a flavor," said Leslie and the shopping counted the tasks she had to do among other things - with changes from the others. But Leslie could live with that particular view - she was the only one who thought of fruits and vegetables - you had to try to find a healthy diet somewhere.


End file.
